


Just One Day

by clar_ji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, XiuHan - Freeform, fanxing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clar_ji/pseuds/clar_ji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan decides that the early bird gets the worm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Day

Yifan wakes up near noon, realizing that it's one of their extremely rare days off and that he'd spent almost half the day in his bed instead of being with Yixing. He groans and stretches, it's ok; he's got the rest of the day to spend with Yixing anyway. He showers quickly before checking his members and finds that he's pretty hungry. Maybe he'll grab lunch with Yixing somewhere; he grins to himself, looking forward to it. 

As he makes his way around the house, he passes through the living room where Zitao was playing a video game. 

"Morning, Zitao."

"Morning, ge," Zitao says without taking his eyes off the television. 

"Where are they?" He asks the maknae, referring to the other members. 

"Kitchen." Zitao quickly replies. 

"Thanks," he says as he goes directly to the kitchen. 

He smells food and his stomach grumbles. He finds Yixing with Minseok and Jongdae, books and notebooks spread across the dining table. Aah, Yixing is tutoring them Mandarin.... While eating? He guesses as he sees bowls of noodles on the table too. 

"Hey, guys!" He greets them. 

"Duizhang! Hey!" Minseok and Jongdae say in unison. 

Yixing gives him a warm smile. "Have you eaten?" He asks. 

"I haven't and I'm starving. I was hoping you could eat brunch with me?" He asks Yixing and Minseok and Jongdae roll their eyes. He gives them a look. 

"He can't, hyung," Jongdae says and before he can even ask why the hell not, Minseok adds, "We've already eaten, Yifan, and we really need Yixing to tutor us.." 

"Luhan can do it, I'm sure," he suggests. 

"He can't!" Minseok says a little too sharply and Yifan raises his eyebrows. "I mean, I think he's busy with other stuff," Minseok covers quietly. 

Yifan looks helplessly at Yixing who only gives him an apologetic smile. 

"Sorry, duizhang, I promised these two bastards already..." 

"Yah!" Minseok says but was ignored. 

"Ok, fine. I'll leave you guys for now. I'll go find something to eat first." Jongdae snickers but stands from his seat and shows him left over ramyun. 

"Here hyung, eat while it's still kinda hot." 

"Thanks, Jongdae. Study hard," he huffs as he leaves the kitchen and goes back to his room, where he can watch a movie while waiting for their session to end without having to endure Zitao's noise. 

 

After two consecutive movies on his laptop, he's more than bored and he still hasn't spent time with Yixing. He sighs and decides to go down again only to find out that Zitao now has Yixing's attention. Yixing is now playing the stupid video game with Zitao and they're both so focused on it that he doesn't even bother trying to make conversation about where the other three members are. He makes the quick decision of going out for bubble tea and getting one for Yixing so he goes back to his room, grabs his wallet, bids a quick "I'm going out." to the ones occupying the living room, and was out. 

Thankfully, nobody noticed him out on the streets and he got to buy two bubble tea drinks. He grins, he's sure he's gonna get Yixing's attention now. 

Unfortunately, Yixing's isn't the only attention he's got. He re-enters their dorm the exact same moment the game ends and Zitao quickly stands up as he sees Yifan and grabs the second bubble tea in his hand with a "Thanks, ge! You're the best!" 

"Yah!" He exclaims with a pointed finger to Zitao. "That isn't for you! Yah! Stop sipping and give that to Yixing!" 

Zitao doesn't and goes back to fix some settings in the game. Yifan was frozen with a horrified look on his face and glances at Yixing who was wearing a smile that was in between amusement and pity. 

"Sorry, duizhang. I appreciate the thought though," Yixing says but as he was about to stand up to console Yifan, Zitao started the game again and Yixing had no choice but to bring his focus back to the game. 

But Yixing loves him so he offers a small, "Sorry, Yifan. Later." without even looking at him. 

 

Yifan watches another crappy movie on his laptop and then takes a nap. Luhan wakes him up just in time for dinner. He groans. 

"Where have you been all day?" He asks. 

"I've been in my room all day, making no noise, pretending I don't exist to Minseok because that boy is still mad at me and it's making me so damn frustrated, Yifan!" Luhan's voice rises more and more as his sentence progresses. 

Yifan is shocked. "Oh... Okay, uhm.. I'm sure you'll work things out, alright?" 

"You do know you're not good at this, Yifan, right?" 

"Sorry," he mutters as they hear Minseok yell, "People are hungry down here!" 

"Alright! Calm the fuck down!" Luhan yells back. 

"You, you need to calm down as well," Yifan says as he gets up from his bed and makes his way to the kitchen with Luhan trailing behind him. 

They eat dinner in awkward silence because the two eldest aren't saying a word while Yifan is still half asleep and not in the best mood because he still hasn't spent any time at all with a certain Zhang Yixing. He supposes he can watch another movie with Yixing after dinner. But they finish dinner in silence and Luhan immediately drags Yixing out of the room without even giving Yifan time to protest. 

"Ugh, he's so frustrating!" Minseok exclaims. 

Yifan pats his back and Zitao offers him left over bubble tea then helps Jongdae with the dishes. 

Yifan goes up to Yixing's room where the two were talking quietly, undoubtedly about Minseok. 

"Hey," he says softly as he opens the door. Both boys look at him from Yixing's bed and Luhan's look of curiosity turned into a glare as he thinks about what Yifan might want. 

"No, Yifan," Luhan says, his voice cracking. 

"Luhan, I haven't even-" 

"I need my best friend right now, Wu Yifan. Don't even dare ask for him," Luhan cuts him off. 

"But-" 

"Dammit, Yifan. Can you give me a minute?" Luhan says, already running out of patience. 

Yifan looks at Yixing. "Go," Yixing says softly, his eyes saying sorry for the third time that day and Yifan quietly leaves the room. 

 

Yifan is back on his bed, feeling absolutely shitty. He should've woken up earlier, he decides. The early bird gets the worm. This was not the reality he wanted. This was very very far from the day he imagined. He had his mind set on a good day bonding with Yixing. He waited for this for months but he gets nothing. He gives a deep sigh. Tomorrow, they'll be busy again and he feels extremely lonely, extremely tired. He just really misses Yixing. Even though they see each other every single day. 

He hears his door opening and he closes his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He doesn't feel like doing anything anymore. He just wants to get this day over with. 

Yixing doesn't buy his act though. "I know you're not asleep, duizhang." 

No response. 

Yifan feels a weight press down the bed and then suddenly he feels warmth from behind him as Yixing wraps his arms around him. "Yifan, I'm really sorry about today. Minseok-hyung and Jongdae needed to study and Luhan wasn't helping so I had no choice. But I know the bubble tea was my fault, I'm sorry for getting distracted by the video-" 

He gets cut off as Yifan moves to face him and wraps his arms around Yixing, burying Yixing in his chest. Yixing was stunned but wraps his arms around Yifan's waist after a second of hesitation. They were silent for a few seconds until Yifan asks, "How are Minseok and Luhan?" 

Ever the concerned leader, Yixing thinks. "They're gonna be fine. They went out for a walk." 

"They what? You know they're not allowed at this time of the night!" Yifan exclaims and starts to get up but Yixing pulls him back. 

"Stop fussing, please? They're gonna be alright. Let's stay in bed until we have to get up tomorrow, okay?" Yixing requests and Yifan just cannot let that offer pass. 

"Okay.." he says as he lies back down and pulls Yixing back into his arms. 

He was only half awake when Yixing muttered a muffled, "I really really miss you too, Yifan." 

He doesn't even have to say it but Yixing already knows. 

Yifan pulls Yixing even closer before he goes straight to sleep with a dumb smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> So, first published fic /ever/ after attempting for almost 5 years? I wrote this earlier this year, some time in January, I think, when Yifan was still....
> 
> Anyway, I missed him and decided I shouldn't keep this all to myself. Please do tell me what you think of this. Thank you! :)


End file.
